There has been proposed a memory device of a three-dimensional structure in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body, in which a plurality of electrode films functioning as control gates in memory cells are stacked via insulating films, and a silicon body functioning as a channel is provided on the sidewall of the memory hole via a charge storage film.
In forming such a memory device of the three-dimensional structure, there has been proposed a method for repeating a process for alternately forming electrode films and insulating films on a substrate. However, the number of processes increases according to an increase in the number of stacked layers of the electrode films.